


There is a time and place for epic one on one fights but it is not during an invasion of your home village

by 4n0n



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Konoha Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0n/pseuds/4n0n
Summary: or what was Kurenai up to during Konoha Crush.





	There is a time and place for epic one on one fights but it is not during an invasion of your home village

**Author's Note:**

> Kurenai is in the arena during the exams yet she is not shown fighting. Which lead to the question where was she?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and all recognizable characters belong to Kishimoto.

Kurenai does not kill a single invader. 

Kurenai feels the genjutsu take before the bodies grow lax and slump over. Her hands are already forming the counter seal, when the seal tattoed at the back of her head activates; Konoha is being invaded. She immediately shushins out of the arena, sparing no glance at Asuma. Her actions will tell him all he needs to know. 

“We need you at the wall, east to the southern gate, expect invaders and giant summons, large area genjutsu needed so we can evacuate the remaining citizens through the tunnels.”

Yamanaka Haruka's voice informs her calmly. Kurenai runs over the roof tops, the ANBU squad meets her a few blocks before she reaches the invasion area. The masked soldiers identify themselves to her with the correct code. Kurenai nods at them and lowers from her defensive crouch. Smoke is rising from the buildings, and she can hear the screams of people, wood and concrete as a gigantic, three-headed snakes destroys everything in its path. 

Kurenai stops on the roof of a deserted industrial building. High vantage point. Defensible. The protocol for invasion is divided into neat steps. Evacuation takes priority. She sits down cross-legged as the ANBU squad surrounds her. A Hyuuga clan member, Nono-san, branch member and retired from active duty for more than a decade, arrives shortly afterwards. The old woman settles behind her as she activates her Byakugan, immediately starting to identify where people are trapped. She briskly relays the information to Kurenai and their Yamanaka handler. If Konoha calls all its Shinobi respond, no matter their age. An image of her team flickers through her head. 

“3 o' clock, barber shop, civilians hiding in the back room, genin squad on its way.” 

Kurenai turns to the barber shop. Drawing a deep breath, she extends her chakra outward and slowly layers an illusion over the area. She projects a quiet, deserted shop. Nothing to see here. Hiding the evacuation squad and the entrance to the tunnels from the attackers while Ibiki and his troupes engage the invaders in a brutal skirmish. 

Konoha is a militarized village, its civilians trained to adhere to strict evacuation plans and the genin and veteran teams who escort them. The evacuation proceeds quickly, not quickly enough, never quickly enough. They lose a whole squad and their charges when an entire block collapses from a Doton jutsu. Kurenai cannot see the injured survivors but Nono-san behind her can. It is only because they are touching Kurenai can feel the slight tremble. They press on, at this point the best chance of the survivor is to be dug out after the fighting. At last, the Yamanaka network soon, starts to clear more and more areas for heavy fighting. 

Konoha's counter attack begins. Chouza's giant form rises up and Kurenai can hear the howls of the Inuzuka dogs, while large colonies of Aburama insects rise up from the clan's hives that are spread all over the village. Kurenai moves with the ANBU squad, Nono-san and her work in tandem. She identifies the enemy for Kurenai to entangle in illusions so the genin and veteran squads can pick them off. The ANBU squad engages vicious melee fights with the Jonin who can shake off her genjutsu. 

She casts a quick area illusion over a Suna squad, three members misjudge the distance between the houses and crash against the wall of the adjacent house. Immediately, Kunai rain on the battered shinobi. The squad captain spots them on the roof and charges at them with a scream. An ANBU moves to engage. 

“Wind jutsu!” Hyuuga snaps as she grabs Kurenai and throws them out of harms way. The ANBU's sleeve is torn and there is a nasty cut on their arm. Without a flinch, they switch their sword arm. 

Kurenai strikes. The injured ANBU has no difficulties in taking off the head of a man who thinks they still have their sword in their other hand. 

 

She watches them struggle and fight and die. Until every attacker is either dead, captured or driven off. Then, when Yamanaka gives the all clear, the surviving ANBU cart her and Nono-san back to their HQ where they are pumped full of medicine to combat the chakra exhaustion they have incurred. 

Nono-san stumbles over to her bed wordlessly and Kurenai shuffles over without acknowledging her. She thinks of the collapsed buildings, the genin and chunin teams who fought enemies far out of their league, Konoha will need every hospital bed it has. The other woman lies down next to her and they try to sleep. 

The next day, Kurenai learns that the Hokage is dead and her students are alive, even though Shino had been injured, so is Asuma and her fellow teachers and their teams and Kurenai takes a short, selfish moment to feel grateful.


End file.
